


Гранит

by K_Midnight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Midnight/pseuds/K_Midnight
Summary: И из головы не шел грохот гранитных лат о мраморный пол, и треск слетевшей с лица маски. И кровь, капающая с клинка. И блеск звеньев позолоченной цепочки сквозь пробитый нагрудник. И взгляд алых, как камень амулета, глаз... такой же отрешенный как сейчас. И мелькнувшая на их дне тень узнавания. И как потом их затянула серая мгла. И как тогда он пытался убедить себя, что дал ему, своему брату, свободу. Свободу от рабских, насильно натянутых оков. Свободу от гранита.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	Гранит

**Author's Note:**

> Очень старая работа с ФБ-2012

Отрешенность. Во взгляде и движениях. Абсолютная неподвижность. Совершенная статичность. Словно кукла. Дорогая и невероятно хрупкая.  
Бинты уже пропитались кровью. Раны под ними не желают поддаваться регенерации. Словно ее стопорит все та же статичность. Словно само время остановилось для естественной некогда функции организма.  
Голова повернута на бок. Взгляд - в стену напротив. Выше плеча сидящего. Пустой взгляд. Глаза чуть прикрыты ресницами. Вдох-выдох. И биение сердца. Вот они - единственные признаки жизни.  
Так не бывает. Мираж-иллюзия. Страшно протянуть ладонь и коснуться безвольной руки, лежащей рядом на простынях. Словно исчезнет, пропадет наваждение. Рассыплется, как пепел. Растает, как лед на теплой ладони и утечет водой недосказанных слов и невыраженных сожалений.  
Решается и все же стискивает лежащую ладонь. Нет, все это реальность. Реальная до невозможности.  
Заглядывает в лицо и отмечает, как поблекло за эти годы его отражение. Темные круги под выцветшими глазами, паутинка морщин в уголках, упрямая складка меж бровей. Тени отметили и впалые щеки. Наверное, он сам так выглядел в ту злополучную ночь на острове Маллет.  
Тело кажется таким неправильно хрупким... он касался его, как статуэтки из дорогого и ломкого фарфора, когда смывал кровь и бинтовал раны. Когда поднимался с ним на руках по лестнице. Когда осторожно опускал на кровать. И все не мог отвести взгляда от его лица, смотрел и изучал, словно не видел его миллионы лет. Забывая о том, сколько раз это лицо было в его кошмарах, и сколько дней оно смотрело на него с той стороны зеркала. Иногда безразлично, иногда осуждающе. И уже начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Бредит.  
Первое время так, может, и было. И из головы не шел грохот гранитных лат о мраморный пол, и треск слетевшей с лица маски. И кровь, капающая с клинка. И блеск звеньев позолоченной цепочки сквозь пробитый нагрудник. И взгляд алых, как камень амулета, глаз... такой же отрешенный как сейчас. И мелькнувшая на их дне тень узнавания. И как потом их затянула серая мгла. И как тогда он пытался убедить себя, что дал ему, своему брату, свободу. Свободу от рабских, насильно натянутых оков. Свободу от гранита. Свободу от чужой воли и так гротескно исполненных желаний. Брат хотел силы? Он ее получил. Он хотел славы отца? Что ж, он получил и ее. Даже больше - занял место отца при Мундусе.  
И была попытка забыть. И даже почти удачная. Но отражение в зеркале воскрешало воспоминания снова и снова. В том числе как и то, что он не нашел тела, когда вернулся обратно. Оно просто исчезло, давая лишний повод для безумных мыслей…  
Он обнаружил брата несколько дней назад. Нашел, после очередной заварушки с демонами. Подобрал, как выброшенную Императором игрушку, после того как тот наигрался и сломал ее.  
Данте ловил каждый его вздох, каждый трепет ресниц, не веря в то, что Мундусу удалось сломить дух брата окончательно. Изувеченное тело можно восстановить, можно залечить раны, но дух не залатать никакими нитками, и не перетянуть бинтами.  
В первый раз брат очнулся на вечер следующего дня. Бредил неразборчивым шепотом, метался в горячке и вновь проваливался в тяжкое, но спасительное забытье, стоило Данте положить ладонь на покрытый испариной разгоряченный лоб. Он рассеяно гладил платиновые, взмокшие пряди волос и был готов терпеливо сносить то, что возможно последует после того, как брат окончательно придет в себя.  
День слился с ночью, вечер не отличим от утра. Проступающая кровь на бинтах стала мерилом времени. Личный день Данте длился от смены до смены повязок. Когда он скользил кончиками пальцев вдоль ран, то боролся с желанием слизывать сукровицу и подсохшую кровь, чтобы ощутить столь родной, знакомый вкус. Боролся с желанием целовать эти сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Боролся с желанием владеть тем, что так давно потерял. Половиной себя, принадлежавшей ему по праву рождения. Своим зеркальным отражением. Своим братом-близнецом.  
Сердце ныло, стенало в бессильных муках вины и странной болезненной радости. Он звал его по имени. Звал, когда брат впервые открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Но так... невидяще. Пустой отрешенный взгляд. Данте был готов на все - на ожидаемую ненависть, презрение, ярость. Но не на гулкую пустоту выцветшего льда.  
Нужно время, успокаивает он себя, продолжая сжимать обманчиво хрупкую ладонь. Поднимает взгляд и смотрит на изможденное лицо. Теперь веки брата закрыты и не дрожат даже кончики опущенных белых ресниц.  
За окном уже стемнело, когда он решается оставить брата и покинуть спальню. Но возле самой двери его останавливает голос. Чуть хриплый, тихий, но твердый:  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Что? - Данте ошарашен. Он оборачивается и видит, как близнец сидит на кровати, опираясь на предательски дрожащие руки. Брат не собирается признавать собственное бессилие. Он стискивает зубы, челка упала на лоб, и теперь скрывает глаза, и на какой-то момент братья становятся действительно близнецами. Из водоворота мыслей Данте четко вылавливает одну - что он рад тому, что не видит глаз брата. Он не желает разобрать в блеклых голубых глубинах презрение и разочарование.  
\- Зачем ты помогаешь мне? Почему бы не оставить все как есть? Я проиграл... или тебе так важно насладиться моим поражением и своей победой?  
Данте знает, что брат не прощает промахов и ошибок самому себе. Так он вымуштровал себя, выдрессировал. Готовый положить все на алтарь ради одной цели, он едва не поплатился жизнью за собственные амбиции. Данте буквально чувствует это звенящую пустоту отчаяния и плохо контролируемой ярости. Цель была уничтожена, похоронена под гранитными латами, исчезла в обрывках теней, что остались от Темен-ни-Гру. Сила Спарды отныне утеряна безвозвратно.  
Что Данте мог сказать своему брату на это? Что он мог сказать тому, кто был готов обрушить весь мир в адскую бездну, тому, кто был готов пройти сквозь собственное отражение ради этой силы? Быть может у него и получилось, если бы он не был демоном лишь наполовину. Брат часто недооценивал людей и свою человеческую кровь, доставшуюся ему от матери. Он никогда не мог примириться с самим собой.  
\- Ты - мой старший брат. Этого тебе не достаточно?  
Тишина в ответ. Брат молчит. Данте не знает, о чем он думает, о чем вспоминает. Замечает лишь то, как дрогнули пальцы, сжимавшие простыню. Что помнит близнец о своем служении Мундусу? О чем напомнил выскользнувший в их первый бой амулет Данте, и почему это заставило его, брата, опустить меч и покинуть поле боя?  
Брат был больше человеком, чем думал сам.  
\- Для меня этого факта было вполне достаточно, чтобы протянуть тебе руку, - Данте заканчивает фразу и разворачивается к двери, чтобы уйти.  
Пусть брат побудет наедине с самим собой. А бинты... бинты подождут.

Еще день он пребывает в собственных раздумьях и не позволяет близнецу даже прикасаться к себе. О смене бинтов не могло быть и речи. Его взгляд красноречивее любых слов и Данте невольно подчиняется, поддаваясь желанию не сердить брата еще больше.  
Иногда ему кажется, что в словах Данте есть доля здравого смысла. Тогда все можно раскладывать по полочкам и становится проще мыслить. И кошмары Нело Анжело его больше не преследуют, отгоняемые упрямой и злой бессонницей. Он пытается вспомнить остров Маллет и то, что делал, будучи рабом Мундуса, но память хитрит и играет с ним в прятки. Только воспоминания о пытках Императора свежи так, словно происходили накануне. Они почти стерли память, уничтожили волю, заставили упасть на колени, облачили тело в темный гранит. И, какая ирония, дали ему сил, к которым он так стремился. Однако послушного раба не получилось - прошлые воспоминания хоть и жестоко подавлялись, но все равно проскальзывали, как блики света на темной воде. Но он хорошо знает, что именно эти вспышки памяти остановили тогда его руку в первый бой с братом. Блеск алого камня почти пронзил озарением, почти разрушил гранитные оковы, но... Мундус успел вмешаться, безжалостно рассекая тонкую нить памяти, и отослал его прочь.  
До следующего раза.  
Откуда все берется? Зачем вспоминать о том, что покрылось гранитной пылью, в которую раскрошилась броня от удара Ребеллиона? Верджил, сын Спарды, был сломлен Мундусум. Нело Анжело, генерал Императора, принял поражение от охотника на демонов. Кто же он теперь?  
Ответ приходит незамедлительно. Внезапно ставшая услужливой память подсказывает голосом Данте - старший брат. Не человек, не герой. Просто брат-близнец. И, в его понимании, ничего больше.  
На следующие сутки он все же позволяет Данте осмотреть свои раны. Багровые полосы и ожоги заживают слишком медленно для полукровки. Данте бинтует ему руку и объясняет заниженную регенерацию истощением, но параллельно ощущает, что брату не нужны эти пояснения. Для него всегда были и будут важны факты.  
Данте мог весь день до самого вечера провести у кровати брата и не проронить ни слова. И вторить ему будет такое же молчание. Существуют связи, в которых слова теряют всю свою ценность как средство общения. В детстве они понимали друг друга с полувзгляда-полужеста, но со временем близнецы утратили эту способность. Смерть Евы, смена ценностей и взглядов разобщили их на столько, что им было уже не до понимания друг друга.  
"К сожалению, брат, наши души не ладят..."  
И вот судьба так нелепо подкидывает повод научиться понимать снова. Точнее - позволить это понимание в отношении друг друга. Один из братьев буйного нрава, дерзок на язык, второй - хладнокровен и не любит попусту тратить слова, но оба одинаково упрямы. Как один уперто будет тянуть другого из ада, так и второй будет противиться ему и пытаться остаться там. Даже если этот ад его личный.  
Когда брат под вечер засыпает, Данте пересаживается ближе и гладит его платиновые волосы, перебирает пальцами. Волна океана памяти приносит воспоминания многолетней давности о том, как они расстались и через год встретились на вершине Темен-ни-Гру. И как он был зол и обижен на брата, за то, что тот оставил его одного. Исчез внезапно, не потрудившись толком объясниться. Или, может быть, это Данте не слышал? Быть может, прими он предложение брата разделить наследие отца, то все бы обернулось иначе? Хотя, конечно иначе - все обернулось бы хаосом и всеобщей агонией, что неминуемо последуют за слиянием миров. Нет, не того хотел Спарда. Но и Ева не желала, чтобы ее сыновья враждовали.  
Вражда? Нет…Произнести можно какие угодно слова, но они так и останутся словами, ежели не подкреплять их действиями. Данте никогда не желал ему смерти. Но мог ли он с такой же уверенностью говорить за брата? Сомнение... но потом понимает, что за него это давно сказала рассеченная клинком Ямато перчатка.

Следующие три дня проходят так же скомкано. Но почти спокойно. Они по-прежнему мало разговаривают, и еще меньше - взаимодействуют. Однако Данте замечает, что если он лишний раз дотрагивается до брата при перевязках, то это нисколько того не раздражает. Кажется - даже наоборот, и это рождает странное чувство где-то под ребрами. Словно колеблется натянутая струна.  
Время медленно ползет. Данте словно ждет чего-то, а его брат не прекращает своих размышлений. Возможно, они ожидают именно этого - когда же тот, наконец, перестанет думать и воспримет сложившуюся ситуацию как должное.  
Брат уже может без посторонней помощи вставать с кровати и совершать небольшие променады. Правда, только по дому. На улицу он не стремится и на любые предложения близнеца "подышать свежим воздухом" отвечает отказом. Он не может позволить себе резких и быстрых движений, и искренне благодарен брату за то, что тот держит дистанцию и не бросается помогать каждый раз, когда появляются определенные затруднения.  
Раны худо-бедно затянулись, но шрамы свежи и болезненны. Но ему нравится, когда Данте время от времени целует их сквозь бинты, думая, что брат спит и ничего не замечает.  
Детская привычка, одна из игр, о которых не должна была знать Ева… когда-то, давным-давно, кажется, это было в позапрошлой жизни. Разбитые коленки, ссадины, царапины. С самого детства запомнились прикосновения к пораженной коже близнеца, в бессознательной попытке ускорить заживление. И такой знакомый вкус крови на губах. Точь-в-точь как своей собственной. Одной на двоих, напоенной демонической силой. Она была всегда. Так что же сейчас случилось с этой силой в его крови, что ее не хватило даже на то, чтобы быстро поставить на ноги?  
Нет, он не готов прожить вот так. Можно смириться со многими вещами, простить брату его глупость и человеческие слабости. Но без сил это все не имеет никакого смысла. Память вновь услужливо подсказывает ему его же слова, произнесенные брату на вершине Темен-ни-Гру , -"Без силы ты ничего не сможешь защитить. Даже самого себя". И он знает, что Мундус не успокоится, пока жив хоть один из них. Поэтому сила нужна ему.  
Мысль, после пришедшая ему в голову, кажется несколько странной. Но она может сработать. Других вариантов у него нет. Остается только дождаться, когда брат уснет. Не имеет значения где: на диване ли внизу, потому что отдал брату свою спальню, или же здесь, на другой половине кровати, как было уже не единожды.  
Он не удивляется, когда младший из братьев действительно засыпает здесь, не встретив возражений. Неужели настолько доверяет? Может, это и к лучшему. Какое-то время Верджил смотрит на Данте, потом медленно встает с кровати и, не оборачиваясь, выходит из комнаты.  
В коридоре темно, но он пробыл здесь достаточно, чтобы запомнить расположение комнат и поэтому за пару мгновений добирается до нужной двери. За ней - подобие кухни. Полудемон быстро ориентируется и бесшумно достает из ящика нож. Он сжимает рукоятку и жалеет, что катана, доставшаяся ему от отца, безвозвратно утеряна. Наверняка Мундус оставил Ямато себе как трофей.  
Путь обратно, скрипнувшие половицы, отзеркаленные повороты. Тихий, еле слышимый щелчок двери за спиной. Он стоит, замерев. Рука с ножом вытянута вдоль тела. Света городских огней за тонким стеклом окна вполне хватает для того, чтобы глаза не шарили слепо по тьме.  
Взгляд выхватывает силуэт. Близнец по-прежнему спит и его поза слишком расслаблена. Он делает несколько шагов к кровати. Лезвие ножа мертвенно-темно. Ни одна вспышка уличного света не отражается на гладкой стали, словно избегает касаться и играет с ней в прятки.  
Близко. Он протягивает руку и рассеяно касается растрепанных платиновых волос. Брат-близнец. Единственный кровный родственник, который у него остался. Кровь, в которой течет демоническая сила. Сила, которая так нужна. Нужна, на благо обоих. Он садится рядом с Данте и отводит кончиком ножа его воротник. Бликом проносится искушение полоснуть по незащищенному горлу лезвием. Не для этого ли он ждал когда брат уснет? Он знает, что невозможно прервать жизнь полудемона так, но убирает нож совсем по другой причине. Мундус забрал у него мать... отца... гордость... свободу... И младший брат это единственное что у него осталось. Часть от части. Кровь от крови.  
Данте просыпается в тот момент, когда близнец сжимает его руку и проводит лезвием ножа по запястью. Миг жгучей боли прогоняет сон. Реакция чуть запаздывает, Данте не успевает освободиться в тот же момент. Но лишь застывает, когда теплые губы накрывают порез.  
Безмолвие повисает тяжелым пологом. Накрывает обоих, укутывает бархатными крыльями ночи. Запах собственной крови распускается в тишине как гротескные цветы. Брат успевает сделать лишь пару глотков, порез затягивается и ему снова приходится рассекать кожу Данте, чтобы алая полоса, набухши, каплями заскользила по руке.  
Наконец он тянется ножом к горлу брата. Лезвие опасно упирается в кадык. Окровавленные губы очень близко. Настолько что желание сократить расстояние удовлетворяется практически сразу.  
Лезвие соскальзывает с кадыка, оставляет царапину. Идет ниже и разрезает одежду. Треск ткани прорывает полог безмолвия и на них обрушивается целый сонм звуков - шум собственной крови в ушах, биение сердца рядом, полувздохи-полустоны. Они щедро обмениваются невыраженной яростью, невысказанной обидой, целуя и кусая губы в кровь. Жадно скользят по телам руками, снимая остатки одежды, срывая бинты, под которым ладони Данте выхватывают совершенно гладкие участки кожи. Миг удивления, и только вкус собственной крови на чужих губах подсказывает правильный ответ.  
Брат вминает Данте в кровать всем весом своего тела. Прижимается. Трется о его бедро. Близнеца охватывает истома и желание быть одним целым. Быть одной плотью и кровью. Здесь. Сейчас. С привкусом кровавой слюны и болью в еще не полностью восстановившемся теле.  
Ева всегда хотела, чтобы ее сыновья были близки. Но она и предположить не могла, каким образом исполнится ее невинное желание. Что младший из близнецов, истекая кровью из-за многочисленных порезов, будет двигаться в одном порыве со старшим. Грубо вцепляться в его волосы, в плечи, с которых только-только сошли следы ожогов. Причинять боль. Получать свою порцию боли. Обмениваться розовой от крови слюной.  
Сейчас ему кажется, что так и должно быть. От слепого желания близости тела отражения, до искусанных в немой ярости губ. От хриплых стонов, до влажных от спермы Данте пальцев. Лопается натянутая струна, и полог тишины снова падает на плечи, как ватное одеяло. Тяжелое и одновременно теплое.  
Губы Данте неслышно шепчут одно слово. Имя. Глаза закрыты, но его брат ощущает на себе взгляд. И чувство незримого присутствия словно изнутри. Он отстраняется, садится чуть поодаль, с трудом вспоминая это уже полузабытое чувство, что разливается в груди удушливо-горячей волной. Вот она, истинная сила братской крови.  
Он закрывает лицо руками. Он не любит признавать свою человеческую часть. Она мешает, мешает добиваться целей. Мешает жить. Мешает трезво мыслить. Он не любит, когда она встает у него на пути. Особенно, когда у этой человечности его лицо и задорная улыбка. Но это все что у него осталось.  
Шорох простыней за спиной заставляет отнять ладони от лица. Теплые руки ложатся на плечи, скользят вниз и обнимают за талию. Данте прижимается к нему грудью и брат ощущает биение человеческого сердца, что с каждый сокращением гонит по жилам ту кровь, что осталась на его губах невнятным поцелуем. Близнец закрывает глаза.  
Гранит покрывается трещинами, еще немного и он рассыпается осколками.  
Данте касается лбом его затылка. Он молчит, не в силах произнести ни слова. Лишь вдыхает запах серебристых волос. Он молчит даже тогда, когда отстранившись, замечает, что брат вновь подносит руку к своему лицу и касается глаз.  
Демоны не плачут, ведь так?


End file.
